My baby
by Fiama D'Wills
Summary: Roy returns from Ishval, drained, grieved and pregnant. MPREG. SemesxRoy, eventually JeanxRoy. Gift fic for XxIrisxX :D Updated with chapter- 2: part- II!
1. Chapter 1

**My Baby**

**Summary:** Roy returns from Ishval, drained, grieved and pregnant. SemesxRoy, eventually JeanxRoy.

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I truly wish...

**AN:** A first anime-based gift fic for XxIrisxX for her upcoming birthday. :D I should also mention here that Chris Mustang is a bit OOC here...just to go with the motherly flow, y'know? ^^;

**Warning: **Mpreg, insane!Roy and gore scenes in chapter to follow. You've been warned! *evil smile*

oOo

**Chapter 1**

Chris Mustang made her way up through the stairs. In her hands was a tray, rested upon which was a plate of toasts, an omelette and a nice warm glass of milk. It had been nearly a week since her son had returned from the war that he kept describing as a useless massacre; a shocking event that crippled his dreams, his ideology; leaving him to doubt his decision of joining the state. And that too at a fatal cost.

She sighed, stopping in front of her son's room the door to which was closed and locked.

"Roy? I've brought breakfast." She called out, knocking lightly on the door. However, she received no response whatsoever and thus called out again, this time, a bit harshly. "Roy! Open up. I've brought you breakfast and trust me. I ain't dealin' with shit at the moment."

After a few more seconds of sheer silence, the door pushed back inside, revealing a distraught Roy, hair tussled and eyes devoid of days' sleep. He said nothing and merely stepped aside for his mother to enter, himself going back to bed and curling up in a tight ball.

Chris rolled her eyes and walked up to the man, hands placed on her hips.

"That won't do, Roy-boy! You need to get up, freshen up and finish up your breakfast." She said, setting the tray down before him. It was clear that Roy didn't want to do either of the things she had listed. Hence she shrugged and literally dragged him off to the bathroom. She'd been pushing him around for the past week and it was disappointing to see Roy letting her do what she was doing. Babysitting him.

Ever since he had returned from war, he changed. His once vibrant eyes were now blank and hollow; dull and filled with disinterest. His health worsened as well and so did his stability. Only Chris knew the restless nights he had. The frequent screams about people and blood...

Roy was crippled. Completely.

"Are you done yet?" She called out once more. Getting Roy to brush his teeth was one thing but she surely couldn't give him a bath! He wouldn't let her!

As an answer, Roy stepped out of the shower, a towel covering his waist as he again made his way to his room. He somehow managed to get into a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt before dropping flat on the bed once more, sighing with relief at the darkness of the room.

"Now eat it up."

"I'm not hungry."

"What's this?" Chris exclaimed, "You talked! But jokes apart, you need to eat!"

"I don't feel well." Roy murmured, drawing his knees closer to his belly.

"It's because you are weak. Please eat this Roy. You'll feel better. I want to see it finished when I return."

The said man watched his mother exit the room, black eyes then flickering over to the cleanly set tray before closing to a shut once more. He wasn't feeling well. He didn't want to eat! He could smell blood on the food...all those people he had killed...their cries...them crying at him, shouting at him, cursing him...so many innocent lives and...

Onyx orbs shot open once more, Roy running towards the bathroom. His throat burnt with a weird pressure rising up his chest, settling near his ribs and swirling right over his heart. His eyes watered up, a gag reflex escaping his mouth which was desperately covered by Roy's own hands, clasping at them to prevent the fire in his throat from ejecting out from there.

No sooner had he reach the bathroom than he emptied whatever contents he had within him- acidic water and few morsels of food- into the toilet bowl, before his trembling knees gave it away, the twenty-one year old slumming on to the floor, chest heaving with struggled pants and head spinning slighlty from the weakness.

He wasn't feeling well...he wasn't well...what was wrong with him?

oOo

"Roy, did you fi- why didn't you finish your food?" Chris demanded, staring at the partly eaten toast. She had come to check up on him an hour late, as she had promised and needless to say, she was the least surprised to find the tray in almost initial condition.

"Not well."

Nothing much was said and a short pause dawned in the room for a few seconds, neither of the two beings willing to start any further conversation.

A frown appeared on Chris' forehead. She had been waiting for smell of blood, people crying, flesh burning and everything else that Roy had been telling for the past few days. When they didn't come, she was convinced something truly was wrong with Roy's health.

She walked around the bed and checked Roy's temperature, her frown deepening then after.

"You don't have a fever." She said, "What is wrong with you?"

Roy shook his head and closed his eyes. He felt light headed, the nauseating feeling returning once more. He tried staying in bed till he could ignore the uncomforting feeling no more, dashing once again towards the bathroom.

"Okay..." Chris didn't know what to do. Roy had no sign of flu, no sign of maldigestion and certainly no sign of fever.

"What are you feeling?" She asked, gently laying Roy down on to the bed.

"I don't know. Tired...and...heavy."

_Heavy?_ Chris' eyes narrowed. Why would Roy be feeling heavy? "And always wanting to puke?"

Roy nodded.

To which she sat on the bed, eyes wide and a hand covering her just as widened mouth. So that meant...

_But how?_

She soon snapped out of her thoughts, feeling an intense stare directed at her. Roy was fidgeting and curious. Waiting for an answer,_ any_ answer. Perhaps he would be solaced to hear something fatal. But the truth was, what he had been suffering from _physically_ wasn't a suffering at all! To some it was but in case of Roy, Chris didn't know whether it was good or really _really_ bad.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"About two weeks." Roy replied softly, eyes fluttering to a closure again.

"Did you go to a doctor?" Chris pressed on. It couldn't be! It just couldn't!

Roy nodded again. "He said there was nothing wrong."

Chris was at a loss of words. It wasn't biologically possible. Yet, it was happening! The signs, the symptoms...they all added up and that too, with a dreadful perfection.

Seconds passed with her trying to come up with an answer that'd be agreeable to hear and certainly more believable than the actual event. As Roy didn't subside from his attempt of retrieving an answer, she took in a deep breath before standing up, a solemn look on her face, slightly relived but mostly etched with worry. If 'that' _was_ that reason for Roy's sickness then...

"You're pregnant."

Initially, Roy didn't stir too much...slowly however, the news sunk in well into his mind. Black eyes blinked incomprehensively at first, then growing wider with each passing second as his brain registered the intensity and weirdness of the news. He looked up at his mother, disbelief splashing out from his eyes but soon closed once more, realizing that this was no joke and that Chris wasn't joking.

"Are you going to keep it?" The woman asked, her voice straight and dry; without the hint of any emotion.

Roy sighed and moaned softly, for he didn't know what he wanted. It was hard for him to believe his pregnancy and now...he had to make a decision?

His frail body curled into a tighter ball, a hand automatically grasping his stomach. He didn't know...he didn't know what he'd do. He just didn't know anything!

oOo

Roy lay on his bed, silent and stiff. He was all alone and pregnant. He was pregnant...with a baby. Somebody's baby. _His _baby...

This was truly no joke but all too real...too dreadfully real.

oOo

That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter will be about how Roy got pregnant and maybe some insights of Ishval. Also, the first pairing will be revealed then and you' might see some crazy!Roy moments. XDD

But what about this chapter? Liked it? Loved it? Want to see more of the fic? That depends on you! XD With ample Reviews, I will continue. But if there's no feedback and only alerts- which I equally appreciate, by the way!- upates will be delayed. Because, I'll not be sure whether it was good or enjoyable or whether people were merely curious of the pairing. So review guys! CCs are encouraged. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Part I

**My Baby**

**Summary:** Roy returns from Ishval, drained, grieved and pregnant. SemesxRoy, eventually JeanxRoy.

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own FMA. There. *sulks*

**AN:** As said before, crazy!Roy! This was all I could make him do with insanity. But with time, he will do more to create enjoyment for you guys. :P That is a guarrantee!

**Warning: **Ah,You know!

_Dedicated to XxIrisxX._

**Chapter 2: Part- I**

It was morning by the time Roy had woken up. The sun shone brightly, its fresh new rays illuminating, whatever the sun had gently touched, in a blend of molten gold and honey-like shade that was ever so beautiful to take in.

Roy stretched on the bed, eyes fluttering open at the sudden brightness. His mother must've entered at one point and shifted the curtains, letting fresh air and light enter into the dark and sullen room Roy had kept for so long. Unknown to the man himself, one of his hands slid onto his belly, rubbing it and patting it, an insignificant smile etched on his lips.

Perhaps, he wondered, the baby would grow up as bright and cheerful as the sun itself. Perhaps he or she would pester him with lots of questions, ask him about stuffs that would be of interest to the child. Roy would have to wake up earlier than he usually did then, to prepare the baby in time and to make it ready for school...

But what if...

His hand stopped automatically, a sudden void rummaging through his heart.

What if that baby didn't survive that long? What if he got killed? Scorched by Roy himself? What if it died while being within Roy? What if Roy got fed up with it and killed it with his own blood soaked hands? What if it was others who killed his baby for being the child of a mass murderer?

Roy shook his head vehemently, his heart pounding at an alarming rate- so hard that even he could hear the sound of its mad beating rhythm. His hand groped the spot on which it was so delicately rested, millions of deathly images storming his already broken mind. He had killed them. All of them. He had taken lives of many- men old and new; not even women and children were spared.

oOo

A startling blast shook the men. They were standing a few feet behind a ruined wall, with many bullet holes and signs of explosion indicating the bloody scene that had been ongoing for the past few months. A wall behind them- not far from where they stood- crumpled down mercilessly, exposing a family who soon scattered in directions their minds took them to, the scene soon followed by a blood curdling cry of pain and anguish, releasing itself after the sound of firing of bullets. He was once the man of the house. Now, he was dead.

His wife had taken the children somewhere away from him- that thought alone seemed to be his source of consolation as red eyes closed faintly before his whole body was blown to pieces by a bomb.

Not too far away, bright crimson eyes stared curiously at the man who stood before her; curious as to whether her life would be spared or whether it would end like her fellow countrymen, within the blink of an eye. She closed her eyes and started shaking with fear, hands clutched against her chest, protecting- what it seemed like- a locket, her last memoirs of her family perhaps.

She waited and waited...just one second and...but what? Why didn't she die? Why didn't she die yet? Another sound of death made her to open her red eyes that grew wide on seeing the sight before her.

The man...the man who decided her fate...he was shaking. Trembling, as if a cold blizzard had blown over the desert. His hands were kept in a snapping position but his fingers didn't move. The man's eyes...they seemed to be hollow and wild as herself, filled with utter terror. Or was it repentance that shown through those onyx orbs? So...would she be spared? Would she be allowed to live?

Another explosion, mocking laughter and more voice tearing screams flooded the air, making the girl flinch slightly. She curled into a smaller ball. Suddenly, her hand loosened its grip from her dress as she started to relax only to stiffen again at the sound of a building being demolished.

Tiny hands shot up with an unnatural speed, feet squatting the sand and then-

In seconds, the sand lit up brightly, a pair of prolonged shadows being produced on it, depicting two figures- one still standing while the other mingling with the air as the flames ate her alive. The smell of burnt flesh filled the sombre atmosphere, the shrill sound of the girl enhancing the goreness of the scene that had just been created. Blood splattering all over the sand, some even smearing on rocks and adjacent walls, due to the sheer force of the sudden explosion that ended her little life.

Roy dropped on the sand, his whole body trembling much more than before, with guilt of an epic amount. Guilt of having to take an innocent life, guilt of having been afraid of death...He let out a pained scream, clutching his hair, tears starting flowing from his eyes, flooding the blotchy, sweaty cheeks that once lit up with a cheerful smile that now seemed to be forever lost.

oOo

Onyx orbs shot open; still wet from the fresh flow of water that his eyes beheld. His hand still clutched his hair, as if the man was reliving the shameful moment rrom years ago. He shook uncontrollably, another hand groping his belly as hard as if it was holding dear life itself, feet curling up near his womb while his whole body remained stiff.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't raise this baby even if he wanted to. He would end up harming it! But...he felt so lonely. Everybody. Everybody had left him! They were all disgusted of him! His friends, his mother...even though they said nothing, he was sure they wished to get rid off him! But if they let him die, what would become of the baby? It would die too!

_NO! I don't want this baby! I want it to die!_

But he was no murderer! He couldn't take any more lives! He couldn't kill any innocent beings! He couldn't do it! He just couldn't!

His grips tightened, just as the man clenched his teeth, eyes tightly closed while a sorrowful scream escaped his mouth, partly in moan and partly as something that Roy could not find words to describe.

_I don't kill. I had no choice then...I don't kill...I don't want to kill...I don't want to KILL!_

"Roy? Roy, are you alright?"

His mother's worried calls didn't even reach his ears. He was too much engrossed in his past horror to have acknowledged where he actually was. Right then, he wasn't in Central. He was back in Ishval, amongst the war, the blood and rotten corpses.

oOo

Chris didn't like the sound of this. Roy was in distress for some reason and he wouldn't even answer to her. She rushed towards his room and sighed, seeing the pitiful figure before her, curled up in one corner of the bed, sobbing and clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I don't want to..."

"Don't want to do what?" The woman asked again, utterly confused of her son's behaviour.

Roy didn't stop shaking and replied in a wheezing voice, "To kill...I don't want to kill. I DON'T!"

Chris quietly sat down beside Roy and pulled him into a hug while murmuring soft words. "It's okay. You won't have to kill anymore. You don't have to kill. It's okay."

Roy seemed to find those comforting as his posture relaxed gradually and his tears dried up, himself taking deep breathes to calm his battered self down.

"I don't want to kill...I don't...I want to- I want...I want to..."

"What Roy? What do you want?" She pressed on, her voice rising up to not a frequency higher.

Roy moaned softly at that and closed his eyes. His hand again trailed over his belly before he finally rasped out, "I want to keep this baby." For a moment, when he didn't hear his mother's objection, he said again- this time with a bit of impact in his voice. "I want to keep this baby, Mom. My baby. I want to keep this baby. I don't want to kill my baby. I want my baby..."

_My baby..._

oOo

So chapter two! Yes, folks. There will be more crazy!Roy in the next part. Why? Because I'm having fun with this! XDD I know, I know. I'm a badass. But that's why you guys are reading this, right?

So thanks for all of you who have reviewed. Thank you very _very_ much for adding this fic as well. You couldn't make me happier, trust me! Also, I'll be replying to your reviews at the end of the chapters from now on. So that you guys keep reading this and don't leave me! *hides behind covers* Just a marketing strategy, guys! C:

But anywho, if you have any question and/or suggestions, then feel free to share them with me. I'd be delighted. And last but not the least, please review and lem'me know if you're enjoying Roy's madness!

~See ya next week!


	3. Chapter 2: Part II

**My Baby**

**Summary:** Roy returns from Ishval, drained, grieved and pregnant. SemesxRoy, eventually JeanxRoy.

**Disclaimer:** Didn't own FMA, still don't own FMA.

**AN:** Ah I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! No excuses just that I was being lazy! I'm really sorry you guys! Anywho...here's more crazy!Roy for you sadists! XDD And also the identity of the baby's father. See if you can guess! :P

**Warning: **Mpreg, insane!Roy and brutality to come. Why? Because I'm evil! Mwahaha.

_Dedicated to XxIrisxX_.

**Chapter 2: Part- II**

Roy stared with a fraction of more confidence, waiting for his mother's reply. She had her face kept firm and straight, unreadable and apparently devoid of any emotion. The silence that engulfed the tiny room was deadening, painfully loud to be ignored; so still that even the panicked and staggered breaths of the raven haired boy could clearly be conceived.

Roy's eyes widened by a small amount as he caught sight of his mother letting out a sigh, only to be staring back at her more strongly and with more curiosity mingled with an unsaid fear.

"You can't."

His heart tighten all of a sudden, pounding twice as hard as it had been before, the fear within him intensifying massively. His mother was of course still stern and straight, not withering one bit by the look of her son's shocked face.

"W-what?" Roy managed to ask, cursing inwardly as his voice didn't seem to leave his larynx.

Chris narrowed her eyes without a frown and sighed once more, this time, out of sympathy than irritation.

"You heard me." She said, her reply coming out as piercing needles. "You can't have this child."

"But why?" was all that came from Roy in a voice that was so painful and so shrill, too much wounded and aggrieved to melt the toughest of all the stones. She couldn't do this! It was his baby! She couldn't kill it! She couldn't make _him _kill it!

All of a sudden, his breathing increased rapidly, heart hammering against his chest as if it would rip out from the skin and take every single organ along with it; pupils dilated, sweat beads forming on his forehead as Roy clutched his stomach with all his might. His chest heaved massively, rising and falling at a hard pace all the while his body began trembling.

This couldn't be happening! His mother...she was making him kill his child. She was making _him_ kill again!

Needless to say, the pure suffering that her son underwent made Chris nonetheless worried. She got a solid grip on him and started shaking him like a leaf and muttering words to him, trying to snap him out of the shock which she unmindfully gave him, hoping that Roy would come to his senses.

"Roy?"

"Stay back." Roy wheezed out, his voice enveloped with fear and worry for his unborn child as he squirmed away from the other.

Chris, however, didn't let him go that easily. As she felt her son wriggling under her grip, she held him tight, despite the numerous thrashings that she had started to receive.

Roy's trembling became violent, the vibration coming out as a result of his shudders increasing with each passing second. He saw his mother mumble something but his tired brain was too frightened and exhausted to make them out; his vision started to blur, the sweat beads now starting to coalesce into larger drops which trickled down his cheeks mingled with the saltiness of his tears that needed no command to be shed.

His lips quivered. Thoughts became hazy once more. He could feel his mother's hands connecting to his cheeks; even the dull sensation of them being smacked could be felt before his eyes rolled back to his head.

All that followed was a redeeming darkness...

oOo

The whole surrounding seemed to be a blur, a dark unclear space with various malformed images, swaying to an unknown rhythm. Roy sighed and started to blink, hoping that would somehow clear his vision. When he was stable enough, he pushed his hands against the bed and partly sat up, resting his back against the headboard.

He could hear some mumbles coming from outside, faint as they were as if purposefully kept under the audible range. Onyx orbs narrowed slightly as Roy vainly tried to hear the ongoing conversation. When he couldn't, he gave up and then stared at his belly.

A hand slid lovingly onto it, patting it gently and murmuring reassurances that it would be okay; that the baby was going to be fine. Roy would be there to protect it.

oOo

"Are you sure?" Chris asked gingerly, taking a step back.

At which, she received a nod from Dr. Knox who then went ahead to explain himself, "The stone has its effects. Too much exposure to it- no matter how imperfect the thing actually is- can cause a reaction...say alterations of the organs and even implantation of a uterus." He paused and fixed his glasses before continuing, "Of course, Mustang still has his...shall we say, guarded possession. The uterus seems to be just an extra addition to his systems."

Roy narrowed his eyes once more, bending slightly towards the door at the sound of 'uterus' coming from it. But the rest of what was said remained a complete mystery to him.

"So...coming in contact with another man's sperms triggered the alchemic reaction, converting them into ova." Knox went on, "And voila! The astounding result."

After a while, the doctor was shown the way out after which, Chris herself dared to enter the room where up until then, Roy was out cold. She was met with his inquisitive stare, a hand still holding his stomach, as if demanding to know each and every details of whatever she had been talking with...someone else.

"You're fine." She said, taking a seat near Roy's foot. She brought a hand up and placed it against the man's ankle, rubbing it gently. "Nothing wrong with the baby as well..."

Roy seemed to relax at that. His stiffened shoulders slumming down were a sheer indication of the fact that his cause of worry was removed. Though not fully. He again stared back at his mother and opened his mouth, not entirely sure of how to put his thoughts into words.

Of course, Chris didn't need words to know what her son wanted to tell her. Words were useful for expression when somebody was entirely clueless of other's feelings. But thankfully, that 'somebody' wasn't Chris. She had raised this boy as her own son for god's sake! She didn't need words to cheapen the deep connection that she had with him.

As a response to Roy's unsaid request, she merely patted his ankle before starting to rise up from her seat. She too, didn't need to verbalize what she wanted. Not because it was_ not _in Roy's favour but because she didn't need Roy to suffer anymore than he had to.

She had her reasons.

Roy wasn't well. He wasn't perfectly balanced; hell! He could hardly take care of himself! If he did, then perhaps the frequent screams coming out of nowhere would stop! Roy would also cease to transit between the past and present owing to his delusional mind! He wasn't strong enough. He had, plain and simply, been _drained_. The war had sucked out so much of his life force that he barely had any left...save for his will which also seemed to wilt away under pressure.

So if he could barely manage to sustain his life, how on earth would he be able to raise a baby?

_Time will tell...I guess._

oOo

Meanwhile, Roy had been busy staring blankly at the ceiling with many thoughts which swimmed inside his heads. Thoughts that varied in genre...with constantly varying self-confidence to go along with it.

Dark eyes trailed back on to his stomach, now being caressed so slowly and gently as the man himself looked at it with amusement. He knew exactly who this baby belonged to. No, it wasn't rape. Rather, he himself had given up his authority just for one night.

His eyes fluttered shut as Roy took in a deep breath. He'd be alone. Alone with only his baby whom he could love so freely. For the man who had been the cause of his baby was gone. Rotting away in prison for his obsessive and psychotic nature.

"Well Baby." He finally murmured, eyes half-lidden and a faint smile decorating his lips, "I won't leave you alone. Never."

And at that moment, Roy felt a weird sensation within his womb that lasted for a mere second and effectively causing him to laugh softly. It was a sort of hint, perhaps...as if it was his baby's way of responding to his comment.

And that best part was, Roy could actually hear a tiny voice speaking to him. Telling him, "Yes, Mummy! We'll be a dream team."

oOo

That's all for now. let me thank all of you for reviweing and adding this story to your favourite lists and so on. yes, I didn't post the replies here. Just habit, I guess. But nevertheless, thank you all! needless to say, I'd be delighted to hear from you guys about this chapter. CC's re gladly welcomed, reviews are heartily accepted but no flames. Please.

So till next week (for real)~

Bbye.


End file.
